Speak Now
by sermerlin
Summary: 'Speak now, or forever hold your peace.' Hermione slowly got up, her hands shaking. Everybody looked at her in shock and terror. But Hermione only had eyes for Draco. AU, DxHr, inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Speak Now'


**A/N: **This story is not beta read, if you find any mistakes let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I'm not a genius, so I do not own these characters. We have to thank our Queen for this.

* * *

><p>''You can't just walk in there, Hermione! You didn't get an invitation, you aren't welcome.'' Harry told her.<p>

''But he wants me there! I know he does, he wants it to be me.'' Hermione replied desperately. ''He loves _me._'' she added with a sob.

Harry quickly walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug. ''Perhaps he did,'' Harry whispered. ''but he chose her, he loves he-''

Hermione leaped back out of Harry's arms. She was starting to get angry. Harry knew how this had all happened, so why was he taking _their _side?

''No, he doesn't love her, _he _didn't choose her. His bloody parents chose her.'' Hermione yelled as she started pacing Harry's office.

Harry sighed and sat down on his desk. ''I just don't want to see you get hurt. What if you go there and it turns out he _did _choose her? ''You'll be heartbroken for weeks, _months _even! Please Hermione, don't go there tonight.'' Harry pleaded. ''Come join me and Ginny for dinner instead. Teddy's coming too, he just learned how to change the color of his eyes. He'll cheer you up!'' Harry finished with excitement on his face. He loved his godson and was keen to show everybody how proud he was of Teddy.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. ''No, I will just go home and stuff my face with ice cream while watching Bridget Jones' Diary. Mum told me it's _the _movie to watch if you feel heartbroken.''

Harry's look of suspicion quickly changed into a look of pity. He smiled weakly. ''Well, if that's what will make you feel better. But come around next week, OK?''

Hermione nodded and walked to the door.

''Hermione?'' Harry said. She turned and waited for Harry to talk. ''Just, promise me you won't go there tonight, OK?''

Hermione nodded again. ''Of course.'' she lied smoothly before she walked out of Harry's office.

This argument had only happened a couple of hours ago, and it was still fresh in Hermione's memory. Harry had been right on some points, obviously, but she couldn't give Draco up without a fight, and now she had arrived.

Hermione still wasn't sure how all of this could have happened so quickly. Just two months ago she and Draco had been happy together, sharing a little flat in central London. On the night of their 2 year anniversary Draco had asked her out to dinner to the same muggle restaurant he had taken her two years earlier on their first date.

She had gussied up, and left early for the restaurant. Draco would get there straight out of work.

Draco had been 40 minutes late when he had finally appeared. Hermione instantly sensed there was something wrong. Draco's normally white cheeks were flushed, his grey eyes told her he had been in an argument and it was bad.

Hermione got up from their table. ''Draco? What is it?'' she asked him concerned.

Draco shook his head and took a deep breathe. ''I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can't do this anymore.'' he gestured at her and the table.

Hermione glanced at the table and looked back up to Draco who was now staring at his shoes. ''Draco, what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't?''

''I just can't, Hermione? I'll pick up my things tomorrow at the apartment, OK? Goodbye.'' He had turned at nearly run out of the restaurant pushing over a waitress in the rush.

Hermione watched in shock and after a few seconds she finally realized she should have gone after him, which she did.

She had ran outside, hoping he wouldn't have disapparated yet, but the moment she had stepped outside she heard the unmistakeable sound of apparating.

The next days she stayed at home, hoping she would run into Draco when he would get his stuff, but no luck. He didn't turn up the next day, or the weekend after that. Harry, Ron and Ginny had visited over the weekend, wondering what was wrong with their best friend and why she didn't return their owls.

Ginny had sat down next to Hermione and hugged her tightly, giving her a shoulder to cry on. Ron had sworn loudly, using every word in the dictionary to curse Draco, and Harry had sat down on one of the comfy chairs and looked at Hermione in defiance.

''I can't believe this.'' he had muttered over and over again.

A few weeks later Hermione had learned that Draco was supposed to propose to her that night. He had gone over it with Harry and Ron, asking their permission and asking for advice.

The day after discovering what Draco was supposed to do, Hermione worked out what this meant. He hadn't left her on his own accord, something, or someone had made him leave her.

Only a month before Ginny had come to her with rather shocking news. Draco was going to marry someone called Astoria Greengrass, a pureblood Slytherin.

That's when she had made up her mind, she would go to the wedding and show herself. See Draco one last time, let him see her one last time. Talk to him about all that had happened, and ask for an explanation.

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't beg, she would just simply talk to him.

Hermione had arrived a bit later than everybody else, so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. Plus there was a smaller chance she would be kicked out. She walked outside, where the wedding would take place and quickly sat down in one of the white chairs that stood next to the aisle.

Hermione searched the crowd, trying to see if there was anybody familiar around. She had heard from Harry and Ron that Seamus and Lavender had been invited since Lavender worked with Astoria. Blaise Zabini was supposed to be around here too, one of Hermione's co-workers, and good friend of Draco.

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, she suddenly wasn't too sure about this anymore. But she knew, that if she left know, she would regret it forever. So, instead of running away, she admired the garden.

Malfoy Manor had a huge forest behind their house, and it was next to this forest the wedding would take place. There were huge vases at the beginning of the aisle filled with hundreds of white roses.

The altar was decorated with the same white roses.

Hermione's eyes started to tear, but she blinked them away. She could not, _would not _start crying. Instead she just stared at the hands in her lap, what would she say? When will she say it?

In some of the muggle movies she had seen they'd ask if someone had any objections to the marriage. _''Speak now, or forever hold you tongue.''_

Horrible music started to play and Hermione looked up. The first thing she saw was Draco standing at the altar, waiting for Astoria.

People who don't know Draco as well as Hermione did would say he was nervous, but Hermione knew him well enough to be sure he wasn't nervous. He was unhappy, he looked like he had just seen a dementor and he had relived his worst memory. Hermione made up her mind about what she was going to do.

Everybody got up and turned to see the bride walk the aisle. Hermione too got up and turned to see who Astoria Greengrass was.

Astoria was the perfect bride, her dress was beautiful and fit perfectly. Even though the dress was beautiful Hermione couldn't help to think that she looked like a huge cake.

Once Astoria reached the end and took Draco's hand everybody sat down. The music stopped playing and the crowd sat down.

The ministry official stepped forward and started talking.

''We're gathered here today to-'' Hermione muted the man's talking. She needed to think, what would she do? Would she stand up when he asked them if anybody objected, would she wait until after the wedding or would she simply get up now?

And what was she supposed to say? She wasn't the kind of girl who should barge in on something like this, but then again, Draco was supposed to be with her, so should she feel guilty?

Hermione kept going over these questions until she heard the sentence she'd been waiting for.

''Speak now, or forever hold your peace.''

Hermione looked up and noticed people were looking around to see if there was anybody getting up. This wasn't too extraordinary, but it was Draco who made her rise to her feet.

Draco's eyes searched the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of those brown eyes he loved so much.

Hermione slowly got up, her hands shaking. Everybody looked at her in shock and terror. But Hermione only had eyes for Draco. She saw a brief smile crossing Draco's face and she mirrored the smile.

''Draco, please. You are making a mistake here. I know that you know I'm not the kind of girl who would barge in on something like this, unless I would have a good reason, and you know I do have a good reason.'' Hermione said desperately.

''You're not the kind of guy who should be marrying the wrong girl, and you know you are marrying the wrong girl at the moment. If you really wanted this, you wouldn't have planned on asking me.''

People throughout the crowd gasped for air and started mumbling to their neighbors. Hermione didn't get distracted by this though, she only had eye for Draco.

''Don't do this, Draco. Come with me, leave! Don't say yes, run away now! Don't say a single vow, and come to _our apartment._ You don't want to marry her, I can see it in your eyes.''

Hermione stepped onto the aisle and turned to walk away.

She didn't get followed, she didn't feel the hand on her arm she wished to be there. She simply apparated to the apartment and slumped to the front door. She started sobbing, ready to let go of everything she loved, but got interrupted by the doorbell. She decided not to answer it and just stay there, sobbing silently.

''Hermione, open the door, I know you're there.''

Hermione got up quickly, and looked at the door. Could it be?

''Open up, Hermione! Please! I owe you an apology.''

Hermione slowly opened the door and was surprised what she found outside her door.

Draco was kneeling, holding a bouquet of roses and a black velvet box.

''I didn't say yes, I didn't say any vows and I ran. I love you, Hermione. You are the one for me, and I think that you figured out what happened.'' Draco said.

''Astoria told me to go, go get you. She knew I loved you, she didn't want anything of this either. Like me, she was in love with someone else.'' he mumbled quickly.

''But it's you that I love, and you were right, I did plan on asking you that night, but everything got ruined by my parents. Hermione, please, I love you. Would you please marry me?''

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably now and hugged Draco tightly. ''I knew Harry was wrong, I knew you loved me.'' she whispered.

Draco got hold of Hermione and made her look into his eyes. ''I'm so sorry Hermione, I should have never let my parents influence me this way. You are the only one I want to be with, forever. Ple-''

Draco couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione's mouth crashed with his. After a few seconds they broke apart for air.

''Shut up, Malfoy and put that ring on my finger.'' Hermione said to Draco as she dried her tears.

Draco nervously got the ring out of the box and slit it on Hermione's finger. Draco beamed at her as she admired the simple ring. Draco knew exactly what she liked.

''It's beautiful, Draco.'' Hermione whispered, still looking at the ring.

Draco raised his hand and touched Hermione's cheek. ''_You _are beautiful. I love you.''

''And I love you.'' she said as threw her arms around his neck once more.


End file.
